The 39 Clues Website
The 39 Clues Website enabled users can sign up collect cards and clues, play missions, read articles about the characters, play games, and learn top-secret information. An alternate URL to the site is www.NessieLives.com, which is only located in the inside flap pages of The Maze of Bones. This is a connection to the mission which comes with the book, Mission 1: The Lost Clue, in which the player investigates the Loch Ness monster in search of a Clue. New look If a user merges their Scholastic Plus account with their Cahill account, then this is how the website is going to look. Joining the 39 Clues Website To create an account on the site, users must first come up with a username and password. Secondly, users take a short quiz to determine which of four branches (Lucian, Janus, Tomas, or Ekaterina) into which they will be placed. Users cannot join the Madrigal branch until they have completed Mission 10: End Game. The Clue Hunt, Cahills vs. Vespers, Unstoppable, and Doublecross There are four sections on the 39 Clues website. The Clue Hunt and Cahills vs. Vespers. The Clues Hunt is for the first series, Cahills vs. Vespers for the second, Unstoppable for the third, and Doublecross for fourth. Map There is now a Map tab in the 39 Clues Website. This tab shows a map of the world dotted with keys. Each key represents a clue, and if a user rolls their mouse over a key, it shows the location. Orange keys mean a user has unlocked this clue, and silver keys mean it is still locked. Clicking "Locations" at the bottom of the screen, brings up a complete list of all the clue locations, sorted by how to unlock them, and colored depending on if it is locked or not. Also, there used to be a small cell phone in the upper left-hand corner to alert users of any new messages in their inbox, but now it has disappeared. Note: There are 40 keys on the map, representing the 39 Clues and Mission 10, as there is not a a Clue in that Mission. My Clues My Clues is where users can see all the clues they have collected in a giant chart. This chart changes with each book release. The clues can be sorted by branch. Each clue, when clicked, comes to a red screen. A brief summary and a video is given. If a user has not collected a clue yet, the page will show a locked box that will show instructions on how to obtain that clue. Arena 39 : Please see the main article: Arena 39 Arena 39 is where users can play 13 different games and compete in contests with real-life prizes. There is one contest per book release. Whichever player has the best episode points, (the high scores of all their games added together) wins a special trip or some other prize. When all the books are released, whoever has the most points (points gained by playing games) at the end receives a grand prize, with minor prizes as well.. Books (The First Series) Here at the Books tab, users can choose from the list the book they would like to see. They can see a brief summary, an a excerpt, and a small paragraph about the author. They can also see pictures of locations and characters that appeared in the book. There are also book puzzles to be solved, unlocking a Card replicator. This can be from codes found throughout the book or by adding cards. Series One: The Clue Hunt Series Two: ''Cahills vs. Vespers Series Three: Unstoppable Unstoppable Books The 3rd Series consists of 4 books written by Jude Watson, Jeff Hirsch Natalie Standiford and Gordan Korman. Series Four: Doublecross Doublecross is the fourth 39 Clues series. Jude Watson, C. Alexander London, Jenny Goebel and Sarwat Chadda will write these books. In February 2015, with the release of Mission Titanic, a new website was also launched for Doublecross and the Message Board. It works alongside the old website. Series 5: Superspecial The fifth series of 39 Clues, Superspecial, began on September 27th, 2016. It consisted of one book, Outbreak, written by C. Alexander London. Missions 'The Clue Hunt' Missions are short tutorials where users can find a clue, learn more about the characters, and play quick games. They're almost always in some foreign country where the player must find a clue hidden by a branch. ALL 11 have been released, one for each book. Cahills vs. Vespers Missions In each of the missions, users uncover one of the Vesper Council members. In the missions, agents play quick games, such as Code Breaking, or Skydiving. All of the missions have been released. There is also a mini-game called Vesper Hunt, which allows users to play mini-games and hunt down the Vesper. (Also available as an app for iOS and Android) Unstoppable Missions There are four Unstoppable missions corresponding to the Unstoppable books. In each one the player finds an ingredient of the antidote to the serum. Doublecross Missions There are four Missions in Doublecross. In a departure from the past, these missions do not involve either Unity or Flash, and are quite mobile-friendly. Cahill Web : Please see the main article: Cahill Web Cahill Web is like a giant internet encyclopedia about everything 39 Clues. There are articles and information from fake sites like ILikeUselessFacts.net and CliqueMe. ILikeUselessFacts.net is simply information on Cahills, Clues, and other information. CliqueMe is a social networking site where most of the characters have profiles. The information and documents are sorted by which branch they belong to, and only members of that branch can access and see the information stored in those archives. For example, a Tomas agent cannot access an Ekaterina Archive. Some Archives are available to all agents, and are marked with the Cahill/Madrigal "C". Other Features Also on Cahill Web are polls and an inbox, which contains messages that each branch sends to its players. Also, each branch has a secret archive that is only accessible by players that belong to that branch. For example, a Ekaterina trying to access Lucian files would be shown a screen that reads "Intruder Alert! Lucians Only! All others will be thrown in the snake pit." Each branch has a different security page, but Ekaterinas are only allowed to see the Ekaterina archives and Lucians are only allowed to see Lucian archives, and for the Janus is for the Janus Members only and in the Tomas branch only Tomas users can see it. All branches can view archives under the "Cahill" logo. The Message Board is where users can talk about the books or other things with fellow Cahill agents. The board is moderated, so users cannot share personal information (i.e. birthdays, towns, last names, etc.). Neutral This section is where when users press on "Message Board" or "My Cards" It will have boxes leading to both The Clue Hunt and Cahills vs. Vespers. My Cards My Cards is where users can see all the cards they have collected. Cards can be sorted by branch, type, rarity, combo, most recent (added cards), allied agent (Agent Cards), and then new sort, which clears all selections. Cards are displayed in a chart of 21 cards. Each card when clicked on may have a Top Secret tab in which secret information may be given. Cards can be combined to make clues. Agent Cards Agent Cards are cards that users can make and share with other users through a code. These cards can be decorated with stickers, and all the authors of the books have one. Category:Online Category:Arena 39